User talk:Charbel2001
Better This looks better. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 07:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed Did you make the pictures for that series? Because I really like them. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Brains and Brawn May I use him? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 19:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Brains and Brawns Thank you very much! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Suckermouth May I use him also? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Aliens The reason that Dan is asking your permission to borrow your aliens is because he didn't ask permission originally and everyone got so angry he nearly left. He has now learnt to ask permission but you can tell him that he doesn't need to ask permission to borrow your aliens but still needs to ask for permission to borrow others. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! RE Borrowing Aliens Well, it's against the rules. Unless you let me. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Credits Add them in their pages or your series page,because rarely people see other people userpage.Also,you're NOT an admin,but you have "Admins" category in your userpage,do not do that again,or I will block you. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Admin Doesn't mean you ha a lots of edits you become an admin.You can be an admin if a bureaucrat make you one. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Make you an admin Two things: 1.I'm a normal admin,not a bureaucrat. 2.We have enough admins.We have seven active admins. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you put your episode as Candidates for Deletion? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pic credits Thanks! ;) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Infinmatrix Lately, I've been giving out better, clearer versions of people's pictures. I'd like to give you my version of the Infimatrix. Like it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Just helping out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Toads Could I make a Alien the same species as him? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 14:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! Congradulations! Your placed 1st in my contest - Hero Time (Contest). :) - Len Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 16:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sh'Okanobo Fixed it. I'll put your picture on the page, but I don't know who else to put. Do you think Evolved To'kustar should be there? Or Dan Tennyson?   i like apples 12:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Top Users No, it does not depend on that. Badges mean nothing. And no, sorry, I cannot make you an admin meanwhile. We have too many. I would have made you, but I am not allowed now.   i like apples 12:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Plz No offense, but I already vote, and we can't change it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) How? Ehh.....I'm not good at explaining, ask Roads. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: How? If you use the normal editor, just make the "Template" menu appear, then click "Other template/magic word." Type the name of the template (like "Omnitrix Alien") into the box, and click insert. If you use Source Mode, type " ." Of course, replace "Omnitrix Alien" with the name of whatever template you're using. For more general help, just check out Wikia Help. It's full of pointers. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Your series Done. I have added it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Well, I didn't have a freaky alien. So, yeah. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top Users Please click here for the exact same message I would've left you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks very much, I can believe I won I'm so happy. Do I get to use both aliens? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Userama logo Thank you so much! It looks fantastic! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Userama edit Please do not edit it and add your part. But I let you do it only this time. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) JDTA Logo RE: Admin Sorry, no. We actually have too many admins. We only need four at the most. I'm not saying you're a bad user or anything. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Userama Loud Mouth Are the three yellow things about Loud Mouth's head his eyes? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 17:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Loud Mouth Case 7 Well done you won case 7! Permission Could Eve and George enter the Trix Acadamy? Eve could be a villian, or just a bully. Also, could I use Sh'Okanobo as an alien in my series? Zombie-boy will get you! 15:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Am I allowed to use your aliens? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Aliens Thank you! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Case 12 Well done you won case 12! Voting Nobody noticed this until now, but you can't vote for something you nominated, like you did for Math. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) PS. Even though your vote was invalid, Math is still winning! In addition, stop using tables in place of Infobox templates. Use . Even if you don't, your pages are being converted. Exo-Tom is the latest covert. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Third message at the same time. This just came up. Anyway, please actually CREATE the category pages when you make a category, like you didn't for Blaze 10. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Grey Matter Here ya go! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM Logo Thank you so much, the logo is AWESOME!!!!!!! Next time we are both on chat I will give you the season 3 spoiler ;) ET 05:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Rath Here ya go! Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 03:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC)